YouTubers Spin the bottle 2
by VladimirVampier
Summary: A bunch of youtubers get drunk on Cry's late minute christmas party. And they decided to play a game. Spin the bottle it is. Again. (feat. CaptainSparklez, Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, CinnamontoastKen, MangaMinx, Krismpro, SeaNanners, Markiplier, Yamimash, TryHardNinja, Antvenom, LDShadowlady, Diction, Necroscope, DLive, AmazingPhil, Danisnotonfire, Crabstickz, KickthePJ, Tomska, Bing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sup?**

**I have another part of YouTubers spin the bottle ready for you!**

**This time with different YouTubers!**

**WARNING: it contains yaoi and yuri, also boy x girl.**

**If you don't like any of these, I recommend not reading this fan fiction.**

**First I'll post a list of the couples that are going to be in YouTubers spin the bottle 2.**

**The next chapter is going to be the actual story **

**The pairings/couples are:**

**TryHardNinja X CaptainSparklez**

**CaptainSparklez X MangaMinx**

**MangaMink X Krismpro**

**Krismpro X LDShadowlady**

**LDSahdowlady X Diction**

**Diction X Necro **

**Necro X DLive**

**DLive X Markiplier**

**Markiplier X Yamimash**

**Yamimash X SeaNanners**

**SeaNanners X Pewdiepie**

**Pewdiepie X CinnamontoastKen**

**CinnamontoastKen X Cryaotic**

**Cryaotic X MangaMinx **

**MangaMinx X CaptainSparklez**

**CaptainSparklez X Antvenom**

**AmazingPhil X Danisnotonfire**

**Danisnotonfire X Crabstickz **

**Crabstickz X KickThePJ**

**KickThePJ X Tomska**

**Tomska X Bing**


	2. Chapter 2- The actual story

**Here's the fanfiction.**

**The POV's will change throughout the story.**

**If you enjoyed, please, let me know.**

**I appreciate every comment/review ;)**

**And now of you go~**

Ken didn't know how. But they got themselves wasted again. The last time Ken could remember was it Cry's fault. Cry had thrown a party, with lots of alcohol. This time it was Cry's party again, but not his alcohol. Cry decided to give a late moment Christmas party and SeaNanners had brought eggnog and other alcoholic drinks. Though you could smell the alcohol in the air and see Pewdiepie trying to lit some candles and almost burn the house down, everybody had a great time. Until now. SOMEBODY had to come up with the idea to play a game.. Spin the bottle. Again. The idea was with loud cheering, and some complaining, accepted and they all sat down in a big circle. Ken took the safe spot next to Cry, just like Pewdie did on Cry's left side. MangaMinx took the place nest to Pewdiepie. While everybody offered Krismpro a seat, they all knew she wanted to sit next to her girlfriend. And so she did. SeaNanners quickly sat beside Krismpro on the ground. Markiplier found a spot on Ken's right side, while Yamimash sat next to SeaNanners. Diction was at a los where to sit so Yami dragged him down next to him. Necro really wanted to sit next to Mark, as did DLive. After a bit of bickering, Cry send DLive to sit next to Diction and Necro got to sit next to Mark. LDShadowlady shrugged and went to sit next to DLive. Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil shared a look and they both sat on opposite sides of each other. Crabstickz joined Phil's side and KickThePJ joined Dan's side. Tomska looked at Bing, but Bing wasn't so sure if he wanted to sit down and play. "If it gets really embarrassing, we'll stop," Tomska said, smiling warmly at Bing. TryHardNinja sat himself next to KickThePJ and motioned for Antvenom to sit next to him. CaptainSparklez joined them, while Tomska convinced Bing to sit with him between CaptainSparklez and Crabstickz. "Are we all ready to play the game?" Cry giggled. He always giggled when he got drunk. Pewdie hung almost on top of him slurring a seductive 'yeah'. "No were not," said SeaNanners. Everybody turned their heads towards him. "Why not?" Ken asked, sounding way to sober for the amount of alcohol he had consumed. SeaNanners began to giggle. Cry giggled along and suddenly they were laughing their asses off. "Shaddup!" Minx exclaimed," What's so funny?" Krism told her softly to be a bit calmer. "We don't have a bottle." Cry said. Pewdie slapped him on his shoulder. The others looked a bit confused at Cry and SeaNanners, while Dan and Phil shared similar looks. "You liar," Pewdie slurred and slapped Cry, as good as it could, on the behind," the bottle is right there." He pointed to the middle of the circle on the ground. "Wait.." CaptainSparklez said," There is really no bottle!" TryHardNinja shook his head and said: "How can we play Spin the bottle, when we have no BOTTLE?" Markiplier stood up and walked towards the table. "What are you doing, Mark?" asked Yamimash. "I'm getting a bottle, dûh.." said Mark as he drank the last bit of Jeigermeister out of the bottle. He went to sit down and place the bottle in the middle. "So?" Tomska asked," Who begins?" "A British YouTuber!" Minx laughed. The British people looked at each other and shrugged. "I'll start, if everybody else is to scared," Phil said grinning. He took a hold of the bottle and gave it a swing. "If it lands on Dan, I'm gonna cry," Crabstickz said, looking at Dan. The bottle slowed down and landed on.. "OMY GOD IM GONNA CRY!" Crabstickz yelled and began to laugh. KickThePJ and Tomska joined him. Pewdie grinned and said: "Well. Look at that. It's Phan service time." The others laughed. While the others were laughing Phil leaned forward and took a hold of Dan's shirt. He yanked Dan forward and kissed him on the lips. "Wait! I didn't see it!" Diction said. "That's too bad!" Phil said laughing. "Okay, Dan's turn!" Necro said. Dan gave the bottle a swing without saying a word. It stopped and landed on Crabstickz. Crabstickz instantly stopped laughing, causing KickThePJ and Tomska to laugh harder. Dan quickly pecked him on the lips. Without saying anything Crabstickz spun the bottle. This time it landed on KickThePJ. KickThePJ grinned at Crabstickz. He grabbed Crabstickz's face and pretended to make out with him. Diction and DLive whistled while Tomska face palmed. KickThePJ let go of a blushed Crabstickz and spun the bottle. The bottle stopped by Tomska's feet. "Uh, Tom?" Ken asked when Tomska still had his hand for his head. "Don't tell me it landed on me." The hysteric laughing of the rest confirmed it indeed landed on him. KickThePJ took Tomska's hand away from his face and quickly kissed him. Tomska spun the bottle fast. Bing got a blush as soon as it landed on him. Pewdie began to chuckle. "He's getting all red." Tomska looked concerned at his friend. "If you really don't want to do it, that's okay." Tomska said, putting a hand on Bing's shoulder. Bing shook his head, he sighed and suddenly kissed Tomska on the lips. Dan's eyes went big and Crabstickz almost choked on his drink. The kiss hold much longer than all the others had. Cry mumbled under his breath and Ken gave him a stern look. Pewdie laughed softly. LDShadowlady looked uncomfortable to the other side and Diction and DLive frowned. Necro and SeaNanners were whispering to each other. "Now it's enough." Markiplier suddenly said. Bing seemed to shook out of his daze. He stood up in a hurry and sprinted to the front door. His face was bright red, just like Tomska's. Who stood up and followed Bing to the door. Dan, Phil, Crabstickz and KickThePJ stood up to. "I think we can better leave," Danisnotonfire said. Ken stood up. "How do you guys get home or..?" "We have a hotel room booked," KickThePJ said," ten minute walk from here." Ken nodded. He had the feeling he, CaptainSparklez, Necro and Krismpro were the only sober one's. Ken and CaptainSparklez walked with the guys to the front door to bid them goodbye and a safe return.

Ken suddenly heard noises coming from the living room, he shared a look with CaptainSparklez. They quickly ran back to the living room. As soon as they came in they found Cry had climbed on the table and was singing Man in The Mirror by Michael Jackson. Pewdie was trying to twerk, while SeaNanners tried to slap him on the butt. The others just sat there staring or laughing. "We're back." Ken said and tilted Cry from the table to the floor. Pewdie and SeaNanners quickly sat on their original spot. They all shuffled a bit closer to make the circle complete once again. This time it was TryHardNinja who started the game. The bottle spun and stopped by CaptainSparklez. TryHardNinja looked shocked at his friend. He was concerned if the other wanted this or not. CaptainSparklez leaned towards TryHardNinja and captured his lips. Once they separated CaptainSparklez smiled warmly at TryHardNinja. Pewdie noticed Antvenom's red face. Necro and LDShadowlady had seemingly seen the same thing. As they began to whisper to each other, as good as it could work. CaptainSparklez spun the bottle. MangaMinx laughed when it landed on her. CaptainSparklez noticed the look Krismpro had on her face when he leaned towards Minx. Instead of kissing Minx on the lips, he pecked her on her cheek. Minx looked at him in confusion, but as soon as she saw the grateful look in Krism's eyes she understood and mouthed a 'thank you'. CaptainSparklez shrugged and gave Krism a smile. Minx took a hold of the bottle and swung the bottle. Hard. So hard it was still spinning after a while. "Leave it up to Minx to let us wait," Mark said laughing. The bottle slowed down and stopped at Krism's feet. Krism smiled and kissed Minx. Minx softly stroke Krism's cheek in a sweet gesture. The sweet moment got interrupted by Necro's big mouth. "Hot." He said. A couple of boys began to laugh and agreed. Once they separated, Krism asked Minx if they could go and sleep. She felt really tired and a bit embarrassed. Minx gave Cry a look. "You know where the spare bedroom is," Cry said and gave them a wink. "Do I have to walk with you?" Ken asked, ready to stand up. Minx quickly stopped him and shook her head. "We'll be fine, but thanks," she said and walked away with Krism," It won't take long, I'll put her to bed quickly!" Ken laughed and shook his head. That was going to take a while. He shared knowing looks with Cry and Pewdiepie. "Can I go now?" LDShadowlady asked. "Of course you can," Necro said. LDShadowlady smiled and spun the bottle. The bottle slowed down and stopped by Diction. "Yay!" Diction exclaimed happily. LDShadowlady laughed as she kissed him. Diction smiled at her and spun the bottle. This time it was Necro's turn. "Yay!" Diction said again. Everybody laughed, Pewdie his retarded hyena laugh. "Oh c'mere ya silly goose," Necro said laughing and pecked Diction on the lips. Necro spun the bottle, when it was his turn to. The bottle stopped at DLive's feet. "Yay!" said DLive mimicking Diction. Diction mumbled something foul, but laughed right after it. "Yeah, you're a dickhead too," DLive laughed, and before he could say anything else Necro kissed him. He stilled mumbled something, while Necro smiled in their kiss. DLive Spun the bottle so it landed on Markiplier. "Oh god," Mark muttered. Pewdie giggled. "You find this very funny, huh?" Mark asked Pewdie. Pewdie simply nodded like a maniac and laughed. Mark leaned forward fast and pecked DLive on the lips. As fast as he could he spun the bottle. He secretly wanted to finish this game as quickly as possible. The bottle stopped by Yamimash. "Unf, fuck yeah, Yami," Mark said seductively. Yami's face turned bright red. He closed his eyes in nervousness. Suddenly he felt soft lips on his. He opened his eyes in shock to find Mark's face close to his. Mark's eyes were closed and he softly moved his lips against Yamimash's. Diction coughed loudly, clearly uncomfortable. "Shall we go, I feel way to tired and we have to walk for a bit.." he said. DLive nodded and helped LDShadowlady up. "I'll stay for a little longer, I'll see you guys later," Necro said. Diction nodded. "Were going with you," Yamimash said and took a hold of Mark's hand. "Are you guys going to be okay?" CaptainSparklez asked. "We're fine, we all have the same hotel and we'll walk there." He quickly motioned CaptainSparklez that he didn't have to stand up. "We'll find the door." They all walked towards the front door after saying their goodbyes. "Goodbye~" Pewdie slurred when they were all gone. "Pewds," Cry said giggling," There already gone." "Ow." Pewdie said timidly. SeaNanners patted his knee and smiled at him. "I'm going to the toilet," Necro said. "Right door, the first one," Cry pointed him the way. "Thanks," Necro muttered and left the room. "Shall I go first?" SeaNanners asked. "Sure, go ahead, sexy~" Pewdie said. Note to myself, Ken thought, never ever let Pewdie drink as much as he did now, he's a big idiot. SeaNanners gave the bottle a swing and it ended by Pewdiepie. "Yus," Pewdie slurred and gave SeaNanners a sloppy kiss. "Mah turn," the accent in Pewdie's voice grew bigger with the minute. He spun the bottle. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh, PEWDIEKEN!" Cry said laughing hard, when the bottle ended by Ken. Ken simply shrugged and kissed Pewdie. Ken spun the bottle as Necro came back into the room and sat down on the floor. The bottle stopped by Cry's feet. Cry stopped with laughing, but still smirked. He winked at Ken and kissed him. It looked almost passionately. SeaNanners got a little warm and waved himself some cold to. Necro frowned at him. Cry spun the bottle when he pulled away from Ken. "Yay~ PewdieCry~!" Pewdie said as soon as the bottle stopped by him. "Come at me bro!" Cry said and almost jumped on top of Pewdie while trying to kiss him. When Cry finally had found Pewdie's lips, Pewdie let go of Cry and spun the bottle. It stopped by CaptainSparklez feet. "I'm not sure if I want to kiss you," CaptainSparklez said laughing," I might just get drunk if I kiss you." "Shall we try that out," said Pewdie and kissed CaptainSparklez quickly. "And?" TryHardNinja asked laughing. "Nope, still not drunk." Pewdie high-fived CaptainSparklez, while CaptainSparklez spun the bottle with his other hand. He chuckled softly when it ended by Antvenom. "Well, we haven't had you," he whispered to Antvenom. Antvenom's face got all red and Cry chuckled. CaptainSparklez put his hand on Antvenom's shoulder and pulled him towards him. Their lips met in a very soft and sweet way. Antvenom jerked away when he noticed everybody stare at them. "Shall we go to bed?" Ken asked when Pewdie, and himself yawned. "Okay," Cry said and stood up. Antvenom was talking to Necro and SeaNanners joined in the conversation. TryHardNinja and CaptainSparklez remained seated on the floor. Ken tried to drag Cry and Pewdie with him, but instead Cry and Pewdie began to sing 'What a feeling' from Flashdance and started to dance like two morons. Antvenom, SeaNanners and Necro went to sit on the couch while continuing the conversation. Ken could see in the corner of his eyes that CaptainSparklez leaned back on his elbows. His eyes closed in a moment of calmness. TryHardNinja spun the bottle as a joke. It was a miracle the bottle actually ended on CaptainSparklez. Who still hadn't noticed it. TryHardNinja sneaked up to him and grabbed him by his collar. While making out with CaptainSparklez he went to sit with his legs on either side of CaptainSparklez legs. It almost looke4d like the two had a heated kiss battle. Ken had his hands on both Cry's as Pewdie's belt and tried to drag them to the other bedrooms. He didn't got far, he tripped and stumbled with Cry and Pewdie to the floor. The two man ending on top of him. They all laughed about the scenery. Suddenly the door opened with a shriek to reveal MangaMinx.

"Did I miss anything?"


End file.
